


Pretty in Pink

by TenaciousTempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Cutesy, Ficlet, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison days, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, shiro in an apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousTempest/pseuds/TenaciousTempest
Summary: Shiro invites Keith over to his dorm at the Garrison for dinner, however, its a cramped kitchen that finally brings them closer together.





	Pretty in Pink

Shiro had always enjoyed cooking. Details of his life were widely known, ace pilot, accomplished scientist, but not this. This was his own little secret. He lived alone, and while meals were provided at the Garrison, he often found them lacking nutrients and general flavor. This has sparked his decision to learn how to cook. 

He enjoyed the synergy of it all; the pacing each dish allowed him. Like flying there was a natural flow to cooking he could lose himself to. The particular meal he was making tonight was special, carefully planned, aiming for perfection. Tonight, Shiro would reveal his secret love of cooking. For once he wouldn't have to eat alone. Keith was coming over for dinner.

Keith Kogane immediately showed promise when he entered the Galaxy Garrison. This earned him the spot of Shiro’s own private pupil, a younger student he could take under his wing, to nurture his innate talent. Garrison professors had paired them together immediately, finding them to be nigh on inseparable. 

Their connection had been instantaneous and undeniable. Flying with Keith was effortless, a profound experience that transcended the sky and permeated their day to day life. Shiro found their classes together to be the highlight of his day.

There was a knock on the door, pulling Shiro from his musings. He took a moment to steady himself, to run a self conscious hand through his hair and check how dinner was coming one last time. A rush of excitement shot through him as he made to open the door. 

“What in the universe are you wearing?” Keith chuckled, bursting into Shiro’s dorm. Shiro’s cheeks burned red, completely forgetting the pink apron he had thrown on to keep himself clean. The garrison was situated in the middle of the desert and, as aprons were difficult to come by, he had had to make due. 

“I lost track of time,” Shiro admitted, tearing his eyes away from Keith to check on dinner. He had been in a rush to get everything ready. His classes had run late that day, leaving him strapped for time. He had hurriedly taken a shower when he got back to his room, thrown on a pair of sweatpants, the apron to keep from potentially burning his chest, and gotten straight to work cooking. It had never crossed his mind to throw a shirt on, and he suddenly felt nervous, sensing Keith’s gaze take him in. 

“I didn't realize that the senior dorms were so...large,” Keith said, taking in the sight of Shiro. The bulk of Shiro’s arms stirred something inside of Keith, the way his muscles tensed and pulled beneath the pink apron excited him somehow. He had never seen Shiro topless before, had never actually been wholly alone with him. Keith felt as if there were electric currents running beneath his skin; crackling in his chest. 

“I made your favorite,” Shiro said, turning to grab plates from the cabinet. He was unaccustomed to how bashful he was suddenly feeling, a strange anticipation overwhelming him. They were just having dinner and reviewing homework, but somehow it was something more. 

“Shiro, let me help,” Keith said, moving towards him. His movement was quick and caught Shiro off guard, causing him to spin towards Keith, plates still in hand. The cramped kitchen forced the two of them together, Keith was almost pinned to the counter, Shiro’s hand inches away from his hips.

Without thinking Keith reached out to fix the strap of Shiro’s apron, which had fallen in the commotion, his fingers gently brushing against Shiro’s exposed collar bone. Shiro’s eyes closed involuntarily, lost in the brief feeling of their skin touching. Something so simple somehow captivating him.

Keith couldn't take it any longer, the flutter of Shiro’s eyelashes finally pushing him over the edge. Without warning he gave into his impulsive nature, moving his hand from Shiro’s chest to his chin, and pulling his mentor in for a kiss.

Their first kiss was short, enough for Keith to gauge that Shiro was receptive to his advances. Their second kiss, however? Divinity. Their lips pressed together, Keith’s tongue deliberately, gently, pushing against Shiro’s lips, working into his mouth. Shiro gave himself over to the kiss, parting his lips to grant Keith access, almost purring as Keith ran his tongue across his own. 

Absentmindedly he dropped the plates, the clattering making no difference to them. He let himself melt into Keith, his hands holding Keith’s slight frame to him. Keith had begun pawing at Shrio, gently massaging his muscles as he made his way down his body, finally resting on Shiro’s toned ass. The kiss built more and more, Shiro finally fighting back for some semblance of control, his tongue warring with Keith’s for entry to his lover’s mouth. Only the need to breathe finally pulled the two apart. 

“Shiro…” Keith whispered, gazing up into Shiro's slate-grey eyes, overwhelmed by his own actions but elated by the outcome. Shiro merely smiled down at him, pressing his forehead against Keith’s, their noses gently rubbing together. Keith laughed, consumed with unbridled mirth. “I think dinner is burning.”


End file.
